Rainy Day Reunion
by WaterGhost
Summary: One cold rainy afternoon, Sei gets a visit from an old friend bringing news from the past and ends up finding something for her future.


Oooh my first fic! How exciting! And rather nerve-wracking, I must say. But, despite that, I want feedback, some constructive criticism, whatever. I'm just looking to improve. This is set a little more than a year after the ending of the first school year, so, the original Roses would be...eh, beginning of second year? But for those of you who are very familiar with Marimite's storyline, I am sorry for any mistakes I've made in factual matters. I'm only acquainted with the original subbed anime version. Anyway, enjoy! Please, feedback!

Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't be living here. So, leave me alone.

Rainy Day Reunion

By WaterGhost

The rain pounded steadily against Satou Sei's windows. It had been raining all day, coating the dry ground and parched concrete with small droplets; the slow, monotonous kind of rain that could continue for days. Sei hadn't seen the sun all day, and the clouds had put her in a reminiscent, melancholy mood that she couldn't seem to shake, so she moped around her small apartment the whole day, half-heartedly reading a novel and trying to clean up the mess she had made all week.

She wandered around her apartment, talking to herself out loud from time to time (she really ought to get a cat), fiddling with the ends of her hair, lost deep in thought as she glanced out her window, in the direction of Lillian High School.

It seemed like ages since Sei had graduated from Lillian, but little reminders popped up everywhere. Sei still delighted in seeing innocent, blushing little Yumi from time to time, although now in her third year she had matured into a Rosa Chinensis that Sachiko would have been proud of. She didn't even wear her cute little pigtails for Sei to pull on, they disappeared the day Sachiko had graduated from Lillian. And elegant, beautiful Shimako, Sei's beloved petite soeur, who was already being courted by many universities. Sei watched Shimako and Noriko from afar, happy with how the two girls became such close soeurs, happy that she had allowed Shimako to be her own person. She also made an effort to have tea with Yoshino and Rei every once in awhile, but both were so busy, especially since Rei went to college away from Lillian. She found it odd that she never saw Sachiko, even though they both attended Lillian University, but Sei had no doubt that family drama and frequent visits to see Yumi kept her preoccupied.

She even managed to call her onee-sama a few times, who was already married (Sei had attended her wedding in a pants suit, much to the chagrin of her parents and the amusement of her onee-sama). She had exchanged one letter with Eriko, but hadn't seen or heard from Youko. Sei lounged against the counter in her small kitchen, waiting for her tea to finish, tapping her fingers impatiently against the again linoleum countertop. It was odd, even after this passed time, to not have Youko to meddle in her business.

A sharp knocking woke her from her reverie, and Sei jumped, almost knocking the small pot of tea over. Cursing softly to herself, Sei wandered towards the front door, unable to hide the shock on her face when she saw who was on the other side of it.

"Youko".

The former Rosa Chinensis stood, proud and tall, taller than Sei remembered umbrella in hand. Sei was floored, and couldn't say anything else until Youko opened her mouth to politely say,

"I'm sorry for the intrusion."

Sei's expression perked up considerably and she reached for her former classmate automatically.

"Youko! You tease, I'm so glad to see you." Sei felt Youko tense up at the small contact of Sei's arm clutching hers, and Sei withdrew the hand. She'd almost forgotten that Youko was never really physically affectionate with her, or even with Sachiko.

"Please, come in!" Sei waved Youko in, closely the door quickly behind her. Taking a step back from each other, the friends looked each other up and down. Youko was in her black professional suit, Sei with her always-disheveled light colored hair and simple jeans-and-tee-shirt attire.

"You've grown your hair out since I've seen you last," Youko commented as she set her bag, umbrella, and shoes by the door.

Sei laughed. "And you look oh so grown up! My, my, Youko. Look where your meddling got you!"

Youko's lips curled in that small, mischievous smile that Sei loved so dearly. "We're never too old for teasing, are we, Sei?"

Sei smiled widely, placing a hand on her hip. "That's just cause you're so damn tease-able, dearest Youko."

A small sound from the kitchen sent Sei yelping to save her tea. Youko couldn't help but chuckle a little. Sei hadn't changed. Sei never would. She would always be unabashedly herself, which Youko missed. "Want some tea to warm up?" Sei called from the kitchen, which Youko accepted with a small affirmative noise. "Sit at the table, I'll bring it out."

The tea was surprisingly good, but Youko didn't let it show on her face. She sipped quietly while Sei rambled for a few minutes about the 'damn rain' and how it would never end. Sei's expressive eyes noticed the serious look on Youko's face, and her expression changed to one of worry.

"How are you, Youko?"

Youko set down her cup lightly. "I'm doing well. I am studying law, and I'm well on my way to getting my degree. I've even gotten the chance to do a little traveling, and now I'm back home for the break. Sachiko gave me quite a scare a little while back, thank goodness Yumi loves her so much. How are you, Sei?"

Sei shrugged. "I'm okay. I still don't know what I want to study, so I've been trying a little of everything to see what sticks. I really love art, and painting, but I suppose it's unreasonable for a career choice."

Youko smiled slightly. "Why would that stop you?"

Sei laughed lightly, took a sip of her tea. "Good point. You know me so well, Youko. You were always able to meddle in all the right ways". Unexpectedly, Youko blushed and smiled. Sei smiled back and changed the subject.

"I've heard some nasty rumors about Eriko from Yoshino. Want to fill me in?"

Youko returned Sei's laugh.

"I just heard about that myself, actually, but I called her last week to confirm it. Eriko's engaged."

Sei's jaw dropped. "Really?"

Youko nodded. "Yes, indeed. I've even met him to discuss wedding plans.He is extremely kind, and perfect for Eriko."

Sei sat back in wonder. "Wow. The first one of us. How old is she? 20?"

Youko nodded. "Yes, I think 20 is right. The wedding is going to be next fall, so be aware."

Sei clapped her hands together in delight, then gave Youko her best come-hither look. "I think you should wear that sexy suit to the wedding, Youko. It's really quite tempting."

Youko felt a slight burn in her chest, but ignored it. "Only if you wear a dress, Sei".

"Aww, you're no fun."

"That's what you have Yumi for. How is she, by the way?"

Sei smiled and held out her hands. "All grown up, my little Yumi. She's so much more like Sachiko now; she's so mature. She ended up taking Sachiko's little cousin Touko as her petite soeur, I think. I don't see much of her anymore, but I try to, it's just too much fun teasing her. Have you kept in touch with Sachiko?"

Youko shook her head. "I try, but we're both busy. She's had a really tough time with the engagement. She's afraid of leaving Yumi behind. I think Kashiwagi went to study in America, so the wedding was postponed, but just for now. I'll bet it's killing Sachiko."

"And Yumi." Sei responded matter-of-factly.

"Why would you say that?"

Sei gestured wildly with her hands. "Didn't you see it? She was head over heels for Sachiko since the first day that they met. She probably didn't realize it at the time, but she was already gone. She even said several times that she was in love with her."

Youko swirled her tea. Love, yes. But romantically? Sachiko loves her back?She had thought that Sachiko was in love with Kashiwagi, but things had changed dramatically that year. But Youko realized that she could not possibly doubt how deeply Yumi was in love with her petite soeur. Sachiko so guarded with her feelings, even with her, as close as they were, and it had overjoyed Youko to know that Sachiko was opening up to her, and that Yumi was going to be there to care for Sachiko.

Sei took Youko's silence as doubt.

"Youko, as a woman who knows about these types of things," as she lifted one eyebrow suggestively, "I know it is romantic love. You have to have seen that, too."

"Yes, I know, but, poor Yumi and Sachiko," was all Youko could say. They would hold on to each other as long as they could, but they weren't sure what the future would hold. It was like a dark cloud looming over their heads, ready to dump something bad on them at any second. Kashiwagi couldn't stay in America forever, and unless something drastic happened Sachiko would become a married woman, and Yumi would have to pick up the pieces. Youko could remember Sei's face when she was parted from Shiori. It was heartbreaking. Youko cleared her throat and changed the subject. "How are Rei and Yoshino?"

"Rei is fine, back home, I think, like you. Yoshino was mad that she left her, but she picked a cute little first year as her petite soeur, and I think she's even dating Yumi's brother. They make time to see each other. When I see the both of them, though, they still act like an old married couple. It's endearing."

Youko smiled. Rei and Yoshino had the oddest soeur relationship she had seen, but they were unwaveringly faithful to each other, even when parted.

"Is my Youko seeing anyone?" Sei winked at Youko, instinctively reaching across to tweak her nose, but stopping herself just in time.

"Not anymore. I've dated a few people, but nothing serious." Sei wanted to press her friend further, feeling jealously and longing rise in her gut, but fought it back. "Oh", was all she responded.

Youko sipped the last of her tea. "And you?" she asked, trying to sound off-handed.

"I dated a girl named Kei for a little while, but were destined to be nothing more than good friends. She's wonderful, you'll have to meet her sometime."

Youko sighed a little. Her feelings for Sei had always been like a smoldering coal in her chest, and when she got too close to the former Rosa Gigentea, the coal grew hotter and hotter. Sitting so close to her was difficult, but she could manage. Besides, she had more important news than her unrequited love for Satou Sei. Youko took a few seconds to work up her nerve.

"Sei, I saw Shiori."

Sei snapped to full attention, eyes wide. For a few seconds she didn't say anything, trying to ask questions with her expressive eyes. Her mouth made a few motions, then came one word. "When?"

Youko sighed. "A few months ago when I was traveling."

A myriad of questions raced across Sei's mind, and she tried to verbalize them, but only an incoherent babbling tumbled out. Youko held up a hand, halting her unintelligible tirade.

"She did become a nun like she wanted." Sei nodded. What else?

Youko continued. "She recognized me. She says that she's sorry." Youko couldn't go on, any more words choking in her throat. Youkohad told herself several times that she wasn't going to cry,but the undeniable lump in her throat said otherwise, andshetried desperately to keep the tears from falling.

All the memories came flooding back to Sei. The first time they had met at the altar, the first time they had embraced, their first kiss. Shiori's warm, inviting eyes, and the soothing sound of her voice, and the comfort of their silences. The terrible feeling of wanting to die and the countless nights she had spent yearning for Shiori's touch.Herultimate rejection of Sei's love.And somewhere in the middle of it, was Youko, watching nervously, trying to save her.

Youko waited, nervously, for Sei's reaction as a lump formed in her throat, and the coal in her chest grew hotter still. Seconds ticked by, as Sei stared off into space. Youko played with the teacup, she felt an almost uncontrollable urge to squirm in her seat, even though she firmly believed that someone like her shouldn't. Finally, Sei looked up at her.

"It seems so silly, doesn't it. When you look back on Lillian. The worries that we had, the drama that we caused, that was all nothing compared to the real world. But, despite that, I don't ever regret meeting any of the Yamayurikai. We always took care of each other, no matter what happened." Another pause.

"She's happy though?" Youko could only nod. Indeed, Shiori did seem to be at peace amongst her Catholic sisters, her hatred of the dark haired girl notwithstanding.

Sei watied a moment, then sighed heavily. "When Shiori left me, you were the only one who really saw how hurt I was, how much trouble I had gotten myself into. You were strong, and calm, and you let me cry."

Youko nervously looked away from Sei's suddenly intense eyes, then met her gaze once more.

"And through all these years I remembered what my onee-sama told me: 'you'll be glad you met her' and that 'time heals all wounds'. And every day that passed, it grew a little bit truer. I am glad I met her. Because I know I can heal. I know I can love again." Sei looked down, then raised her eyes, meeting Youko's sorrowful gaze.

Youko could not respond. Sei reached across the table slowly, grabbed Youko's hand. "I missed you, Youko."

The tears Youko had been holding back for years began to squeeze through her shut eyes, and she let out a little sob. She thought she was going to be fine. She thought they could act normal, like old friends do, so she wouldn't feel this lost, wouldn't feel this heartache…

Sei wordlessly moved around the table, standing on her knees next to the sobbing woman, wavering for a minute. She had never seen Youko cry, never seen her come close. The warmth in her eyes was flushed away with pain. Overcome with feeling, Sei wrapped her arms around Youko's middle and buried her head against her stomach. She felt something in her chest jump, something that hadn't jumped since she'd last said goodbye to Youko.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered desperately to the black haired woman.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm so sorry."

They cried together for a little while, and Youko let Sei hold her.

After seconds, then minutes, Sei felt the sobs subside, and she raised her eyes to meet Youko's, who finally found her voice.

"I loved you so much. I did. I still do."

All Sei could do was raise her lips to meet Youko's.

Youko felt Sei's warm lips on her own, and returned the kiss immediately, feeling the smoldering coal explode into a super nova as new feelings flooded her body. Sei was equally dazed by the kiss, taken aback at the amount of feeling the both of them had put into it.

As they parted for air, Sei wasn't sure that she could say that she loved Youko. The words seemed to stick in her throat with confusion. This wasn't how she felt when she was with Shiori, but, then again, Youko wasn't Shiori. Youko teased her, meddled in her life, watched her always with mischievous eyes. Youko loved Sei in a manner that Shiori never could. She told Sei what she thought, didn't hold back on her advice. She was beautiful, and mature, and Sei didn't want to hurt her. But hadn't she herself once said "Wouldn't it be sad if you tried to ignore love only because you knew one day it would come to an end?"

Sei reached up to touch Youko's cheek with her fingertips, and she felt tears threaten to rise to her eyes as she whispered back, "I love you, too, Youko."

Youko smiled widely, which Sei reflected. After a moment's silence, Sei spoke up.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Youko?"

Youko kissed Sei on the forehead. "I'd like that."

They didn't know what was going to happen in the future. But that was okay. Tonight, they would have each other. And they could face tomorrow when it came.

-End

Oh my. It's finally over. It is a little short, I know, I'm working on a much longer piece currently, but I wrote this little tidbit as a sidenote during my long nights of frustration.What can I say? I'm a sucker for happy endings.My first! Ahhh! Anyway. Review, please.


End file.
